The Takoyama Conqueror
by Seo Hyun Jin
Summary: Chap 4 END! Apa dia menerima untuk masuk RedDevil? Kelompok balap buatan Sasuke dan kakaknya...  R&R Please...! Main SasuSaku, Slight NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku (friendship)**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, OC, agak gaje, abal-abal**

**Inspirated by movie Initial D**

**I change lil bit from the original story.**

**

* * *

05.00 pm**

Sebuah mobil putih melaju kencang dari arah gunung Takoyama menuju pusat kota, Konoha. Decit-nya terdengar keras, ban dan aspal berasap karena sebuah tikungan tajam yang baru dilewati. Gunung Takoyama merupakan lintasan yang lumayan sepi, dengan bentuk jalan yang banyak tikungan tajam, jalan lurus yang mulus dan keadaan jalan yang tidak rusak dapat menjadi lintasan yang cocok untuk pencinta balap liar. Tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, minimnya rumah penduduk dan jauh dari pusat kota.

Seseorang didalamnya sedang bersantai membawa mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S, mobil sedan putih yang sudah berumur tapi tetap hebat dibawa turun gunung. Mobil yang digunakan pemiliknya untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Di pintu bagian pengemudi terdapat tulisan jepang _Nihonshoku no Haruno_日本食 の 春の. Mobil pengantar masakan jepang milik toko Haruno. Toko masakan yang terkenal di daerah gunung Takoyama, mengambil tempat di pegungungan karena lahan yang tersedia terbatas. Namun mereka dapat mengantarkan pesanan hanya dengan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit ke tujuan.

Walaupun bawaannya santai tapi kecepatan spedometernya menunjukkan angka 160 km/jam. Saat tikungan, ia mengurangi kecepatan dan sedikit menginjak rem, dan mulai melaju kencang. Suara decit-nya, aduan antara ban yang kasar dengan permukaan aspal mengisi kesunyian di gunung Takoyama.

_**Flashback on**_

"Sakura! Antarkan pesanan ini ke kediaman keluarga Nara!" sebuah suara yang lembut berasal dari dapur, anak yang dipanggilpun mengampiri dan mengambil pesanan yang sudah terletak diatas meja. Dia membawa pesanan itu ke mobil pengantar, mobil peninggalan ayahnya yang dulunya seorang pembalab, tapi sekarang malah beralih menjadi pemilik toko. Dengan cepat di tancap gas dan membawa pesanan ke alamat yang dituju.

_**Flashback off**_

**05.10 pm**

Kediaman keluarga Nara sudah terlihat, dan pintu gerbangnya terbuka lebar menyambut kedatangan pesanan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Sepertinya ada pesta disini, dan itu jelas karena dekorasinya dan pesanan makanan yang dipesan lumayan banyak. Sakura memarkir mobilnya asal dan membawa pesanan itu ke dalam rumah.

Tok..tok..tok..

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu besar itu terbuka dan memampakan sesosok wanita cantik berambut panjang tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura. Ia membalasnya.

"Pesanan anda, Bibi!"

"Ah..ya terima kasih Sakura, masuk dulu! Bibi ada acara kecil-kecilan nih!"ajak wanita itu mengambil pesanan dari tangan Sakura dan menyuruh pembantunya untuk di bawa ke dapur. Ia menarik tangan Sakura masuk.

"Terima kasih, bi. Tapi aku harus cepat pulang!" tolak Sakura secara halus. "Maaf bi, bill-nya?" pinta Sakura dengan sedikit malu-malu memintanya. Wanita itu menepuk keningnya tanda bahwa ia hampir lupa.

"Maaf, bibi jadi lupa."

"Tak apa bi!" jawab Sakura ramah, ia mulai celingak celinguk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Seperti mencari sesuatu, dan bibi Tsukiko menyadari hal itu.

"Kau mencari Shikamaru?"

Sakura menggangguk kencang dan tersenyum kepada Bibi Tsukiko.

"Dia sedang main Shogi dengan ayahnya!"

"oooo"

"Ini uangnya 1200\ kan?"

"Iya..terima kasih banyak, bi!" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan. Dan mulai pergi mengamphampiri mobil-nya. Dan melaju kembali ke arah gunung Takoyama.

…

Hari mulai gelap, matahari telah tertelan. Cahaya jingga mewarnai langit Konoha. Semua orang mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi, tidak untuk Sakura. Sejak tadi dia hanya turun naik gunung dengan mobilnya itu. Mengasah kemampuannya untuk berbalap. Ia tak tertarik untuk menantang tim balap liar lain, yang amatir maupun profesional.

Saat perjalanan menuju rumah, mobil Mazda Efini RX-7 hitam melaju kencang melewati Toyota Corolla GT-S-nya Sakura. Merasa ditantang Sakura mempercepat laju mobilnya, hingga kecepatan mencapai 160 km/jam lebih dan bisa menyusul mobil hitam yang tadinya kencang itu.

Mobil itu tak mau kalah juga, ia mempercepat lajunya dan melesat di jalanan lurus. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Tapi dia lebih tertarik melihat taktik orang itu di tikungan nanti. Sakura menyadari kalau mobilnya kalah cepat tapi peluang ia menang sangat banyak. Lima kali tikungan ia lewati sempurna, tapi tidak untuk mobil hitam itu. Cara ia menaklukan tikungan tajam itu berbeda dari dirinya. Caranya sedikit payah, memberikan kesempatan pada Sakura untuk memotongnya tepat ditikungan nantinya. Sakura menyadari mobilnya tidak unggul di jalan lurus.

Sakura berhasil memotong mobil hitam itu saat tikungan tiba. Teorinya si mobil hitam terlalu lebar mengambil jarak ke kiri dan di kanan juga cukup lebar untuk dilewati. Sakura langsung tancap gas, menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya dengan memotongnya. Dan berhasil. Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan mobil itu tanpa berhenti melihat wajah sipemilik mobil. Dia kembali pulang karena takut Ibunya marah.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti dan memperhatikan mobil Sakura melaju melewati tikungan dengan sempurna walau kecepatan tidak dikurangi. Orang yang didalamnya berdecak kagum.

"Lawan yang hebat!" gumamnya pelan dan melaju kembali ke tujuannya.

…

"Hei..kau kemana saja. Lama sekali kembalinya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang memakai kacamata sedang menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya. Merasa di tanyai oleh orang itu, Sakura duduk disampingnya sambil mengambil sedikit cemilan di atas meja.

"Biasa, yah. Berlatih!" jawabnya santai menggigit sedikit roti keju dan mengunyahnya. Ayahnya hanya menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengembuskan asap rokoknya kearah Sakura.

"Uhuk..uhuk…!" Sakura terbatuk-batuk karena asap itu dan mengibaskan tangannya menghalau asap berbahaya itu. "Ayah!" teriaknya marah.

"Berapa menit kau sampai tujuan?"

"10 menit!"

"Ah masih payah. Aku saja 4 menit sudah sampai!"

"Ya…besok ku usahakan 3 menit!"

"Mustahil, bocah tengik sepertimu membawa mobil turun gunung Takoyama selama 3 menit!"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku, Ayah bau!" jawab Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya di atas. Rumah kayu yang minimalis dengan 2 lantai. Di atas merupakan kamar Sakura dan kakaknya Sasori tapi kini ia sendirian di lantai itu karena Sasori memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Suna. Kamar yang lumayan sempit, futon dengan selimut dan bantal merah tua, lemari pakaian di dekat pintu masuk, meja belajar kecil di dekat futon, jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan tirai biru tua dan meja panjang yang berisikan alat elektronik –laptop, speaker, jam alarm dan ponsel– yang setia menemani kebosanannya.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di futon itu. Memandang keluar jendela menerawang segala sesuatu yang berada di luar. Langit yang sudah gelap, sedikinya bintang yang berkelap-kelip, angin malam yang mengembuskan tirai, dan udara yang semakin dingin.

Sakura berjalan kearah jendela yang belum ditutup dan menutupnya rapat. Lampu yang minim membuat kamar itu menjadi remang-remang. Sakura beranjak mengambil Ipod-nya dan memakai headseatnya. Kepalanya mulai bergerak gerak mengikuti alunan musik. Dan dengan nyanyian itulah seperti lullaby baginya yang membawanya tidur pulas.

Hari pertama sekolahnya setelah liburan akhir akan di mulai besok. Dan besoklah hari pertamanya untuk tidak menyentuh mobil kesayangannya itu. Dia harus bersekolah dengan sepeda. Bayangkan ia akan turun gunung dengan sepedanya yang sudah berumur sama dengannya. Tapi itulah tantangan baginya.

…

**Konoha High School**

"Hah..capeknya… mengayuh sepeda turun gunung itu menyedihkan, gimana mendakinya nanti…huh..menyeramkan!" gumam Sakura pelan sambil memarkir sepedanya di deretan parkiran sepeda. Ia mulai berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolahnya tapi pandangannya terhalang saat mobil yang ia kalahkan itu kini berada di parkiran. Lalu seseorang keluar dari mobil itu dengan model rambutnya yang mencuat keluar. Rambut raven hitam dan mata onyx yang sempurna bagi para wanita. Sakura yang melihatnya tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi dia yang kemarin!" batin Sakura dan berjalan kembali ke gedung itu. Saat di akan masuk seseorang memanggilnya dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah panggilan. Naruto, teman sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Naruto datang mengampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri tegap menunggunya.

"Kau tidak pakai mobil, Saku-chan?" tanya Naruto merangkul pundak Sakura santai. Sakura memandangi tangan Naruto terus hingga ia sadar dan melepas rangkulan. Sakura tersenyum jayus dan mencibir Naruto.

"He…apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku pakai sepeda!" jawabnya dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang menghantam kerumunan siswa-siswi yang ramai di pintu masuk.

"Hei..Saku-chan, nanti ajari aku ya?" teriaknya menggelegar di koridor sekolah. Sakura hanya melambai tanpa melihat Naruto tanda ia setuju. Naruto berlonjak girang dengan teriakan super gajenya. Pada saat itulah bel masuk berbunyi. Semua berhamburan masuk kelas. Koridor itu seketika menjadi sepi. Laki-laki raven tadi berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah tapi sepertinya ia lupa jalurnya alias tersesat. Tapi untunglah masih ada seseorang di luar kelas. Gadis berambut sebahu merah muda yang masih asyik dengan earseat-nya. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf, kau tahu dimana ruang kepala sekola?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura yang menyadari kalau orang itu bertanya pada dirinya menjawab. "Di ujung koridor itu nanti belok kanan, dan disana ada pintu bertuliskan ruangan kepala sekolah. Disanalah tempatnya!" jawabnya tak kalah datar dari laki-laki itu. Ia hanya memandang lurus sesuai petunjuk gadis itu. Lalu beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih tapi terhenti setelah gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Mobilmu Mazda Efini RX-7 hitam ya ?" tanya Sakura hanya ingin memastikan.

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri menyandar dinding dengan mata tertutup. "Kemarin kau di gunung Takoyama kan?" tanyanya lagi. Pertanyaan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Sakura itu membuat laki-laki itu terkejut. "Darimana dia tahu, jangan-jangan…." Pikir Sasuke melayang-layang tapi ia langsung menepis semua pemikiran itu bahwa mana mungkin seorang Uchiha di kalahkan oleh seorang cewek.

"Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki itu dingin menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

"Nanti kau juga tahu!" jawabnya melepas earseatnya dan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengannya. Menuju kelasnya yang mungkin sudah memulai pelajaran. Laki-laki itu hanya diam menatap punggung gadis itu menghilang di ujung koridor. Ia bekutat dengan pikirannya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat ke ruang kepala sekolah.

…

Seorang wanita yang sudah berumur tapi masih terlihat muda masuk ke sebuah kelas yang masih ribut dan berantakan, kali ini wali kelas mereka terlambat lagi. Wanita berambut pirang dan mata madunya menatap tajam ke arah semua siswa yang juga berantakan. Kursi dan meja tidak di tempat lagi dan papan tulis penuh dengan coretan aneh dan kata-kata jorok. Melihat semua itu wanita itu hanya mengusap dada sabar. " Ini pasti kerjaannya si Sai!" batin Tsunade.

Ia berjalan menuju meja guru dan berdiri tegap disana. Murid-murid yang melihatnya hanya diam tak berkutik. Lalu wanita itu mengayunkan tangannya pada seseorang di luar kelas. Dan orang yang bersangkutan pun masuk. "Laki-laki raven tadi!" batin Sakura yang memandang Tsunade-sensei –Kepala sekolah KHS– dengan tatapan malas, begitu juga dengan teman sebangkunya Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidur.

"Kalian kedatangan murid pertukaran dari Oto, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Tsunade dengan tegas. Ia menuduk terima kasih dan memperkenalkan dirinya kesemua murid disini. Para gadis berbisik-bisik dan para lelaki hanya diam membisu 2000 bahasa.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke dari Oto, Mohon bantuannya!" ujarnya datar dan pelit. Tsunade hanya bingung dan mempersilahkan ia duduk di sebelah Naruto yang super ribut. Sasuke berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan pandangannya langsung menangkap sosok pink di dekat sosok rambut nanas. Gadis yang ia temui tadi pagi yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Hai.. teme, kenapa ga bilang kalau kau pindah!" ujar Naruto sok akrab memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan teme.

"Hhh..dobe! kejutan!" jawabnya singkat, datar, padat dan dingin. Sasuke adalah teman Naruto saat umur 6 tahun, tapi ia pindah ke Oto saat umurnya 9 tahun. Mereka lost contact sejak umur 15 tahun. Naruto mengenal Sakura pada saat umur 9 tahun dengan pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat kocak. Saat Naruto tersesat di pom bensin dan mencari ayahnya sampai ke tong sampah, Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak itu hingga ia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah ditanya.

_**Flashback on**_

"Ayah…Ayah!" panggil Naruto kecil pelan, ia mencari ayahnya kesegala tempat mulai dari bawah kolong mobil, belakang pantat orang, di bawah topi yang ia pakai, dan terakhir tong sampah besar di dekat mini market pom bensin. Sakura yang melihatnya bingung dan datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Hoi…topi orange!" panggil Sakura, merasa ia memakai topi orange, Naruto membalas sapaannya.

"Kau cari kecoa?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng kencang dan dengan nyengir khasnya yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya sampai ke gusi-gusinya. "Tidak..aku mencari ayahku!"

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung tertawa kencang tak tertahankan, membuat para pengunjung mini market pom bensin itu kaget dan bergidik ngeri. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Hanya senyum-senyum terpaksa. Lalu tiba-tiba datang laki-laki dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Naruto –Minato– dari belakang Sakura membawa sekatong besar plastik berisikan macam-macam cemilan. Sakura berhenti tertawa dengan berlinang air mata. Naruto dengan gembira menangis kencang ke arah ayahnya yang berada di belakang Sakura. Minato bingung, kenapa Naruto nangis seperti itu dan bertanya ke Sakura.

Ia menceritakan semuanya hingga pada akhirnya membuat Minato dan Sakura tertawa lagi dengan ditambah tangisan pilu Naruto. Dan sejak itulah mereka berteman, karena mereka adalah teman dari ayah Sakura. Pembalap profesional yang kini sudah pensiun…hahaha….

_**Flashback off**_

**Kantin KHS**

"Hn dobe! Kau kenal dengan gadis pink itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto membelalakan matanya kaget karena tak biasanya teme yang ia kenal yang malas berurusan dengan perempuan itu bertanya tentang seorang gadis.

"Tumben, kau sudah mulai normal ya?"

Bletakkkk…

"Ouuuu…sakit teme!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu!" ujarnya datar.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, dia itu juga teman kecilku sewaktu kau pergi dulu teme!" jawabnya memandangi Sakura yang sedang makan dengan beberapa teman perempuannya, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut mengerti, tapi bukan informasi itu yang ia inginkan melainkan yang lainnya. Tapi seseorang di belakangnya membuatnya tertarik untuk mendengar.

"Wah…si penakluk gunung Takoyama itu benar-benar hebat ya. Kemarin ia mengalahkan sebuah mobil milik kelompok Akatsuki!" ujar seseorang di belakang Sasuke yang tak lain adalah Kiba, teman sekelasnya Naruto dan teman sepermainannya.

"Iya dia memang hebat, tapi dia jarang menampakkan diri. Seperti hantu saja!" jawab seorangnya lagi –Suigetsu–. "Aku ingin sekali balapan dengannya!"

"Kau pasti kalah, Sui!" jawab Naruto telak. Suigetsu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang menatap marah Naruto. "Dia itu tak terkalahkan!" tambahnya lagi membuat Suigetsu semakin ingin marah.

"Tahu dari mana kau, kau saja tidak pernah bertemu dengannya!" ujar Suigetsu.

"Memang, tapi lihat dari kemampuan. Kau kalah telak Sui !" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Suigetsu yang mudah marah dan menghampiri Naruto, memukul mejanya dan ia terlonjak kaget, ia mulai mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto dan berniat meninjunya tapi tak terlaksana karena ada tangan yang menahanya. Tangan Sasuke.

"Cukup!" perintahnya dingin. Suigetsu melepas cengkramannya dan mendorong Naruto keras ke kursinya. Melihat keributan itu, Sakura menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa ini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan hanya menatap Sakura diam.

"Hei Naruto, kalau kau tahu siapa dia. Bilang padanya aku menunggunya di Takoyama hari Selasa jam 05.00 pm. Akan kubuktikan kalau kau salah Naruto-baka !" tantang Suigetsu marah dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto sedangkan Sakura terlihat sangat marah pada Naruto dan berjalan jauh dari Naruto. Naruto menyadari dan berlari menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke juga ingin mengikuti Naruto tapi, teman Sakura melarangnya untuk mengejar.

"Biarkan mereka berdua dulu!" ujar Ino pada Sasuke yang masih duduk membelakangi Kiba.

"Ah.. ya kami belum memperkenalkan diri, Aku Ino, di sebelah kiriku, Hinata dan sebelah kananku Tenten. Salam kenal!" sapa mereka serentak. "Dan aku Kiba!" ujarnya tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Ya sama-sama. Salam kenal!" jawabnya datar. Dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir saat bel masuk berbunyi. Tanda bahwa istirahat telah berakhir.

**Root top**

"Saku-chan!" panggil Naruto mengejar Sakura yang setengah berlari di tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Hei…Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan ia pun berhenti.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Naruto!"

"Aku kelepasan, Saku!"

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?"

"Terima saja, bukakah itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang!"

"Tapi dari dulu aku tak berminat ikut balapan dengan tantangan secara langsung seperti ini, Naruto!"

"Tidak apa, ini hanya balapan biasa!"

Sakura berfikir sejenak dengan keputusan yang nantinya ia buat. Dengan tarikan napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kencang, Sakura menerima tantangan itu.

"Baiklah!"

Naruto tersenyum senang dan sangking senangnya tak sadar ia memeluk Sakura, sontak ia kaget dan Sakura pun menjadi blushing, begitu juga Naruto.

"Hmmm..Naruto, sepertinya sudah bel masuk!"

"Ah..ya..heheh..hehe gomen!" ujar Naruto melepas pelukan dan tertawa garing.

"Hmm!"

…

_**Flashback on**_

Mobil Sabaru Impreza WRX kuning melesat kencang dengan posisi pertama di lintasan gunung Takoyama. Lawannya tertinggal dengan jarak 7 meter di belakang. Lawannya memakai mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S putih. Pemiliknya tersenyum sinis melihat posisinya yang memungkinkannya untuk menang.

"Yah..Mobil WRX melaju kencang meninggalkan GT-S di belakang dengan kecepatan kira-kira 160 km/jam.!" Ujar seorang informan dari radionya memberitahukan keadaan balapan saat ini.

"Bagus Deidara, kalahkan dia!" ujar seorang dengan rambut orange dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya.

GT-S masih tertinggal di belakang namun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Sakura –pemilik GT-S– menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk memotong lawan yang lincah di depannya. Sakura mulai tersenyum senang, karena kesempatan itu telah datang. Mobil WRX yang membelok terlalu lebar di kiri mengakibatkan bagian kanan kosong tapi tak cukup untuk ukuran mobil GT-S. Sakura langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu, ia menambah kecepatan dan memotong lawan. Padahal tempat itu sempit tapi, ia memanfaatkan sebuah selokan yang tertutupi besi penutup sebagai pijakan roda saat memotong. Dan itu berhasil dengan mulus. Sakura telah merencanakannya kerena hanya tikungan inilah yang memiliki selokan sehingga jalannya seperti melebar.

Deidara kaget karena telah dipotong pada saat terakhir atau lintasan terakhir. Karena setelah tikungan ini adalah jalan lurus yang merupakan finishnya balapan. Deidara kesal karena kalah dengan mobil yang sudah berumur seperti GT-S. Dia mengumpat-umpat kasar mobil GT-S itu.

"Oww…tidak Deidara kalah, dia di potong hebat oleh GT-S di tikungan. Sungguh hebat. Dan pemenangnya adalah GT-S." ujar informan itu girang.

"Sial…sial!" umpatnya dalam mobil sambil memukul-mukul setirnya.

Sedangkan Sakura sudah melaju kecang hingga tak terlihat lagi.

_**Flashback off**_

**04.50 pm**

"Sakura, antarkan pesanan ini ke alamat ini!" ujar ibunya di dapur dan meletakkan pesanan itu diatas meja beserta alamatnya. Sakura mengambil kertas itu. Sepertinya ia baru tahu alamat ini alias pelanggan baru. Biasanya ia mengantarkan ke keluaraga Nara, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, dan Akimichi. Tapi ini sepertinya pelanggan baru.

"Pelanggan baru ya bu?" tanya Sakura menjinjing pesanannya.

"Iya..baru jadi pelanggan sudah pesan banyak seperti ini!" jawabnya sambil mengaduk bahan di dapur.

"Kan bagus, dapat uang banyak!"

"Ah kau ini, sana cepat antarkan. Usahakan dalam waktu 3 menit!"

"Baiklah!" jawab Sakura dengan nada malas, ia berjalan meninggalkan ibunya di dapur dan bertemu dengan ayahnya yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ayah..Aku pulangnya agak telat!" pamit Sakura pada ayahnya dan matanya tak beralih sama sekali dari layar TV.

"Hn..Hati-hati!"

"Hn…!"

**04.56 pm**

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mengantarkan pesanan kerumah yang bisa di bilang mansion ini. Gerbangnya tinggi sekali dan ada lambang kipas merah putih di tengah gerbangnya sebagai gagang pintu. Dan disana ada sebuah bel lengkap dengan kamera pengintai. Sakura memarkir mobilnya di luar dan berjalan ingin menekan belnya.

Ting…tong…teng….

"Seperti bel sekolah, tapi lebih parah yang ini!" gumam Sakura mengejek dengan tatapan lesu sambil menjinjing bawaannya yang berkotak-kotak. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah layar muncul di dekat bel dan tampaklah wajah seseorang yang dikenal oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke, jadi ini rumah Uchiha!" batin Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat wajah Sasuke di monitor, ia menatapnya dekat-dekat hanya dengan jarak 1 cm dari monitor sambil menaikan alisnya.

Sedangkan didalam, Sasuke bingung melihat gadis itu. Sepertinya dia mengenalnya. Rambut pink yang ditutupi topi hitam dan earseat di telinganya.

"Sakura!" batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa pesanannya sudah datang?" panggil seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan setelan dress yang rapi.

"Tunggu dulu, bu. Akan kutanya!"

"Hei, siapa?" tanyanya datar dengan wajah masih di depan monitor. Sakura menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. "Hah…ada suaranya!" ujar Sakura agak gaptek. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke monitor. Kegiatan Sakura itu di lihat oleh Ibunya Sasuke –Mikoto– dan tertawa ringan melihatnya.

"Hei. Ini Pesanan dari Nihonshoku no Haruno sudah datang. Bisa buka pintunya!" pinta Sakura sambil menunjukan bawaannya. Sasuke percaya dan membukakan gerbangnya. Sakura masuk tanpa mobilnya dan berjalan ke pintu utama yang juga besar. Pintu itu terbuka lebar dan seorang wanita cantik berdiri di dekat Sasuke. Sakura terpesona melihat kecantikannya dan ingin sepertinya. Tapi apa daya uang tak sampai. Sakura cengo melihat wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya tertawa ringan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam melihat gadis itu cengo.

"Ehem…!" Sasuke berdehem cukup keras menghancurkan lamunan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau yang antar pesanannya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura menggangguk dan memberikan pesanan itu sekalian dengan bill-nya. Mikoto menerimanya dan berjalan masuk kedalam untuk memebus bill-nya. Sasuke masih diam di depan pintu.

"Hei..Sasuke, dia itu pacarmu ya?" bisik Sakura dengan wajah innocent-nya. Sasuke kaget dengan kata-kata itu dan menunduk.

"Bodoh dia itu ibuku!" jawabnya datar. Dan Sakura hanya ternganga dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Cantik sekali!" gumamnya pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan saat itu juga datang Mikoto dengan membawa tebusannya.

"Terima Kasih banyak!" ujar Sakura membungkuk dalam ke arah Mikoto.

"Terima Kasih juga sudah mengantar!" jawabnya lembut.

"Saya permisi dulu!" pamit Sakura mulai berjalan menuju gerbang dan mobil putihnya yang sudah lama menunggungya. Sakura melihat jam tangannya. 05.00 pm.

"Gawat, aku terlambat!" ujarnya masuk dan dengan kilat ia melaju kencang menuju gunung Takoyama.

…

Semua telah berkumpul di puncak gunung Takoyama. Genk balap Suigetsu dan Naruto sudah berada disana dengan hati masih berapi-api. Disana juga ada Ino yang diajak Kiba untuk melihat balapan. Selain Ino juga ada Sasuke yang sudah sampai duluan di Takoyama.

Naruto mulai khawatir dengan Sakura sudah berulang kali ia melihat jam tangannya. Tak biasanya Sakura terlambat seperti ini. Telambat 10 menit. Suigetsu yang juga tidak sabaran mondar mandir seperti setrikaan di depan mobilnya. Karin yang dari tadi melihat pacarnya mondar-mandir pun merasa bosan. Juugo hanya duduk diam di pembatas jalan dan jurang bernyanyi bersama burung nuri yang entah mana hinggapnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar deru suara mobil yang melaju kencang. Sebuah mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S putih dan berhenti di depan mobil Suigetsu. Mobil Subaru Impreza 2.5 RS biru. Suigetsu menghampiri orang itu yang tak beniat keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya sehingga mereka bisa melihat siapa sebenarnya penakluk gunung Takoyama.

Semua kaget membelalakan mata, kecuali Naruto. Dia tersenyum senang melihat temannya sudah datang. Yang lainnya cengo melihat Sakura ada didalam mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S itu.

"Sakura, Kau….!" Ujar Ino dengan tatapan kagetnya. Sasuke yang juga melihat itu juga kaget. Feelingnya benar dan ia telah dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis, Sakura.

"Ya…ini aku Sakura!" jawabnya melihat Suigetsu yang masih kaget besarta Karin yang tak percaya dengan semua ini. Juugo masih sibuk sendiri.

"Kau menantangku kan, Sui?" tanya Sakura. Suigetsu masih diam dan akhirnya sadar. Dia mengganguk pelan tapi…

"Kau pasti kalah Sakura!" ujarnya masih dengan kesombongannya. Sakura membuka topi hitamnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Padahal ia sangat malas untuk keluar. Tapi keadaan membawanya keluar dari mobil.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura. "Aku sudah pernah mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke pemilik Mazda Efini RX-7 yang tak lain adalah pembalap hebat Oto!" tambah Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dan Sasuke hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan. Naruto juga kaget dan awalnya tak percaya tapi pasti percaya jika Sakura yang mengalahkannya.

"Yeah….lain kali aku tak akan kalah darimu, Sakura!" jawab Sasuke dingin. Sudah terasa sangat panas disini, antara SasuSaku. Dan datanglah Naruto menyela dengan teriakannya.

"Baiklah kita mulai!" teriak Naruto girang. Sui dan Saku mulai masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan berjalan lambat ke arah garis START. Terdengar bunyi gas yang diadu-adu. Asap mengelilingi jalanan yang mulai gelap. Lalu seseorang berjalan didepan mereka dengan membawa bendera dan berdiri ditengah tepat di marka jalan. Melambai-lambai dan dengan sedikit suara tembakan, mobil melaju kencang.

Awalnya mobil Sakura tertinggal dibelakang, karena setiap START mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S agak lambat tapi akhirnya akan terkejar juga dengan lintasan yang awalnya jalan lurus. Suigetsu tersenyum sinis melihat posisinya kini jauh di depan Sakura. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura dapat menyusulnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sakura tetap di belakang karena tak berniat memotong Sui, karena kesempatan itu belum tiba.

"Suigetsu masih memimpin di depan, dan Sakura masih di belakang dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter. Kini mereka menjalani tikungan tajam." Ujar informan yang tak lain adalah Kiba yang memantau beserta temannya yang lain –Lee, Sai dan Shino–

"Sakura. Kau harus menang!" ujar Naruto

"Ayo Sakura, kalahkan si gigi tajam itu!" teriak Ino dengan sikap centilnya sedangkan Karin yang tak terima pacarnya di bilang gigi tajam pun marah.

"Si Pink itu akan kalah!" teriak Karin berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Pacarmu bodoh, jelas-jelas Sakura lebih hebat!" jawabnya lagi.

"Hei Pig, kau yang bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang, Setan merah mata empat!"

"Kurang…..!" belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang menginterupsinya.

" Diamlah kalian berdua. Berisik!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Hampir finish, tetapi Sakura masih di belakang Suigetsu!" ujar Lee.

Karin melonjak riang dan Ino hanya manyun-manyun gaje.

"Ouuuu..jarak Sakura dan Suigetsu sangat dekat, dan disana ada tikungan terakhir sebelum finish!" ujar Sai.

Mereka semua menjadi tegang dan hanya bisa diam menunggu informan.

Sakura berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk memotong dan kali ini dewi fortuna di tangannya lagi. Sui terlalu lebar untuk menikung, dengan tancap gas, Sakura masuk kedalam jalan yang kosong dan berhasil lagi. Dan tanpa berfikir panjang di tancap gas kearah Finish dan yeah…dialah pemenangnya.

"Sakura berhasil memotong Suigestu dengan sempurnya dan kini finish!" ujar Shino.

"Pemenangnya adalah Sakura!" teriak Naruto senang melonjak-lonjak memeluk Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan temannya yang satu ini. Lalu Naruto berlari mengelilingi Ino. Ino pun ikut senang dan melanjutkan ejekannya dengan Karin.

"Lihat, pacarmu bodoh kan!" ejek Ino. Karin hanya berdecak kesal dan pergi dari gerombolan tersebut dengan wajah masam.

Tampak dari jauh mobil Sakura menuju finish dan berhenti di dekat Naruto. Ia keluar dari mobil dan langsung disambut pelukan kasar dari Naruto. Dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kau hebat Saku-chan, Aku sayang kamu!" ujar Naruto kelepasan karena sangking girangnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu begitu juga Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Mereka melepas pelukan tersebut dan Naruto hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Huh..jadi berantakan nih!" keluh Sakura merapikan rambutnya. Semua temannya datang menghampiri dirinya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian mobil Suigetsu datang dan memarjirnya di dekat Sakura.

Sui keluar dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Sui tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya beniat untuk memberikan selamat. Sakura meraihnya dan mereka berjabatan tangan.

"Kau memang hebat, selamat!" ujarnya singkat tapi dengan rasa lega.

"Terima Kasih, kau juga. Cuma kelemahanmu ada pada pengambilan jarak di tikungan." Jawabnya sekalian memberikan koreksi.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura dari jauh hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mengampiri gerombolan anak-anak itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam dan entah apa yang bergejolak diantara dua hati orang-orang ini. Sakura yang merasa akan hal perasaan aneh itu, langsung memalingkan muka tapi Sasuke masih melihatnya. Dia datang menghampiri dan memukul pundak Sakura.

"Hnn ku akui, kau memang hebat!" ujarnya tersenyum sinis tanpa menatap mata Sakura karena ia menutup matanya santai. "Lain kali aku akan menantangmu lagi!"dan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

**TBC (TamBuah Ciek)  
**

**

* * *

Selesai ****chap 1 nih….**

**Aku mo ngerjaiin ampe chap 2 ajah…..**

**Capek juga ternyata…..**

**Hahaha….riview ya kawan…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terimakasih atas review-nya kawan…**

**Aku terharu…hiks…hiksss…**

**Arigatou minna-san…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku (friendship)**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, OC, agak gaje, abal-abal**

**Inspirated by movie Initial D**

**I change lil bit from the original story.**

**Takoyama 06.00 pm**

Mobil Nissan Silvia S15 Putih sedang terparkir di tepi jalanan gunung Takoyama. Di hari yang mulai gelap ini, Naruto –pemilik Nissan Silvia S15 Putih– itu sedang asyik ngobrol dengan salah satu temannya di dalam mobil tersebut. Menceritakan hal yang lucu hingga mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nggg…Saku-chan, kau janji akan mengajariku menyetir kan!" ujar Naruto di dalam mobilnya. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau kan sudah bisa, kenapa minta ajari lagi!"

"Hah..maksudku membalap!"

"Oh…gitu…mulailah kalau begitu!" pinta Sakura masih dengan duduk santai di kursinya. Naruto menjadi bersemangat dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau hanya melihat saja, Saku. Nanti kalau ada kesalahan, tutor saja aku ya!" pinta Naruto memulai menjalankan mobilnya yang sudah panas. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan duduk menyandar.

"Hnn..hati-hati..jangan sampai masuk jurang!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan mencibir ke arah Sakura. Lalu ia mulai menginjak kopleng dalam-dalam, memasang gigi satu terlebih dahulu lalu tancap gas lambat dan Syuuuuttttt…melaju kencang dan dengan cepat ia menukar giginya.

"Yuhuuuu..!" sorak Naruto dari dalam mobilnya. Mobil Nissan Silvia S15 Putih itu melaju kencang di lintasan lurus gunung Takoyama, seperti telah mengenal baik tempat itu, Naruto menurunkan kecepatan karena tikungan tajam pertama akan dilewatinya dan bagus…hampir bagus…ia melewati tikungan itu.

"Terlalu lebar, usahakan tidak terlalu, Naruto. Lawan dengan mudah akan memotongmu!" usul Sakura tanpa memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit tegang.

"Ya….aku mengerti..!"

Tikungan kedua dan ketiga dilewati Naruto sesuai usul Sakura tadi dan hasilnya lumayan bagi pemula seperti dia. Di jalan lurus, Naruto mengurangi kecepatan karena melihat mobil lain di belakangnya. Ia kira itu mobil penduduk biasa dan ternyata setelah dilihat baik-baik dari kaca spionnya. Itu sebuah mobil Laser Blue Mica NB 2.5 milik kelompok Akatsuki melaju kencang dan langsung memotong Naruto dan dengan cegatnya di berhenti di depan mereka. Naruto kaget dan langsung menginjak rem, Sakura yang tadinya santai kini jadi marah karena Naruto tiba-tiba menginjak rem mendadak dan membuat sedikit kesalahan. Bagian belakang mobilnya kena pembatas jalan dan jurang sehingga menimbulkan sedikit goresan dan dengan hantaman tadi, pembatas itu bengkok.

"Hei..!" ujar Sakura setengah teriak.

"Gomen!"

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu kelompok Akatsuki, aku kenal mobil itu. Itu milik Hidan!"

"Mau apa dia?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Dan seseorang keluar dari mobil biru itu. Seorang laki-laki rambut perak yang memakai jaket hitam dengan gambar awan merah di bagian perutnya. Ia memakai kalung rantai hitam panjang dengan liontin segitiga dalam lingkaran. Dia berjalan menghampiri mobil Naruto dan mengetuk kaca jendelanya. Naruto menurunkan kaca jendelanya sehingga terlihatlah wajah Hidan dengan jelas.

"Hey siapa di antara kalian The Takoyama Conqueror?" tanya Hidan sedikit dengan nada kasarnya. Naruto tampak takut dengan orang asing itu. Dia tidak menjawab hanya diam berkeringat dingin.

"Hei jawab!" bentak Hidan membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak. Naruto ingin menjawab tapi seseorang menyelanya.

"Aku..!" jawab Sakura dingin tanpa memandang wajah Hidan. Hidan tersenyum sinis dan berjalan ke pintu Sakura. Sakura menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Hidan kaget karena Sakura adalah perempuan. Tadinya ia berfikir kalau temannya Naruto itu adalah laki-laki karena ia memakai topi hitam menyembunyikan rambut merah mudanya.

"Kau, The Takoyama Conqueror. Tidak mungkin!" ujar Hidan sekalian meremehkan. "Masa perempuan, kau pasti bercanda!"

"Heh…memang dia orangnya!" ujar Naruto terlihat marah karena temannya di remehkan. Sakura masih diam dengan tenang sehat walafiat.

"Huh..aku tak percaya!"

"Mau bukti?" tanya Sakura dingin. Naruto kaget dan menyikut lengan Sakura. Dia tetap diam membisu tanpa melihat dua orang itu.

"HAHAHA..KAU PASTI KALAH, PINKY!" tawa Hidan dengan lebar mulut 4 cm dan tinggi 7 cm. Lebar sekali..."Huh..aku benci orang ini…terlalu meremehkan!" batin Sakura mulai bergejolak dan dengan kasar ia membuka pintu. Hidan yang berada dekat pintupun terlempar dan terjatuh tidak jauh dari pintu itu. Sakura keluar menatap Hidan dengan tatapan marah.

"Naruto, tukar posisi!"

Ia langsung keluar dan bertukar posisi dengan Naruto, Hidan tampak senang karena ia yakin akan mengalahkan gadis ini. Ia menuju mobilnya dan mulai membalap dengan posisi awalnya Hidan. Sakura tak ambil pusing dan langsung saja tancap gas. Di jalan lurus mereka berpacu tapi Hidan masih di depan memimpin, tikungan demi tikungan di lewati sempurna oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di dalamnya hanya teriak-teriak ketakutan memanggil nama ayahnya dan ramen.

Walaupun begitu Sakura masih berkonsentrasi pada pertandingannya. Kini jaraknya dengan Hidan tidak jauh dan tinggal menunggu kesempatan untuk memotong. Hidan terlalu lebar mengambil jarak untuk menikung. Dan lagi-lagi kesempatan itu di gunakan Sakura untuk memotong. Dan sepertinya Hidan tahu taktik Sakura dan dengan cepat ia tancap gas, padahal jarak ujung depan mobil Sakura berada di roda depan Hidan. Sakura tahu ia kalah cepat tapi ini pertama kalinya ia berbalapan dengan mobil orang lain alias bukan mobilnya sendiri sehingga ia kurang terbiasa.

"Hei..Naruto, kenapa remnya sedikit keras?" tanya Sakura

"Mana kutahu itu semua kerjaan ayahku!" jawabnya masih dengan keringat dingin karena ketakutan melihat betapa ugal-ugalnya temannya yang satu ini jika tersulut emosi. Dengan erat ia memegang pegangan yang ada di atas pintu.

Sakura masih focus terhadap lawannya dan kali ini dia harus bisa memotong Hidan.

"Huh di tempat itu!" gumam Sakura pelan dengan senyum sinisnya.

Sakura menambah kecepatan yang kini spedometernya menunjukkan angka 180 km/jam. Tikungan kesayangan Sakura. Tikungan dimana ia mengalahkan Deidara dengan bantuan selokan. Dan kesempatan itu datang, Hidan terpotong telak oleh Sakura karena tikungan itu. Sakura memimpin dan melaju kencang melewati Hidan, ia tak mau kalah dan langsung tancap gas lagi tapi sesuatu terjadi. Hidan kehilangan keseimbangan saat membelok sehingga ia terpaksa menginjak rem. Mobilnya berputar dan buntutnya menabrak pembatas jalan hingga bengkok.

Sakura tak mempedulikan orang itu dan tetap melaju dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Sial…mobil kurang asin…dewa Jashin pasti marah padaku!" ujarnya sambil mecium berkali-kali liontin kalung aneh itu. "Tunggu saja pembalasan kami, The Takoyama Conqueror!" gumamnya pelan.

…

"Kau benar-benar hebat Sakura!" ujar Naruto girang seketika takutnya hilang. Dan kini mereka tengah berada di jalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya Sakura.

"Thanks,Ehmmm…Naruto kau yakin tidak apa-apa. Wajahmu pucat!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan Sakura berjalan ke pintu masuk tokonya. Naruto berjalan melambaikan tangan sampai nanti kepada Sakura. Melihat cara jalannya yang sedikit oleng, Sakura menjadi tambah khawatir.

"Iya aku ga apa-apa!" jawabnya. Tapi belum sempat ia memperlihatkan cengirannya dia sudah muntah-muntah.

"Hoeeekkk…!"

"Eh,,,Naruto kau yakin!" ujar Sakura menghampirinya. Naruto mengangguk dan menyuruh Sakura cepat masuk.

"Hoeekkk…!"

"Tuh..kan muntah lagi, masuk saja dulu. Akan kubuatkan teh!"

"Taka apa, Saku. Ini hanya mabuk darat!" tolaknya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu bingung melihat temannya yang menolak untuk ditolong. Dia berbalik untuk masuk. Belum sempat selangkah masuk rumah, ia mendengar suara benda jatuh. Dan setelah dilihat ternyata Naruto ambruk. Sakura berlari menghampirinya.

"Huh…dasar!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu. Lalu membawanya masuk. "Selalu begini!"

"Ngg…Saku-chan!" gumam Naruto dalam ketidaksadarannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar sahabatnya menggigau.

…

Mobil Mazda Efini RX-7 hitam, Subaru Impreza 2.5 RS biru dan Nissan 200SX merah sedang terparkir di sebuah lapangan kecil di dekat lintasan gunung Takoyama. Setelah pertandingan dengan mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S putih, mereka berencana membuat kelompok balap. Dan tujuan mereka saat ini adalah membujuk Sakura untuk masuk kelompoknya. Sasuke yang berdiri menyender di mobilnya sedang menunggu seseorang sambil berlipat tangan di depan dadanya. Sedangkan Suigetsu dan Kiba –Nissan 200SX merah– asyik bercakap-cakap seputar dunia otomotif.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian datang mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S putihnya Sakura. Lalu memarkirnya di dekat para mobil mewah yang telah menunggu itu. Sakura keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan Naruto yang juga bersamanya lalu mengampiri tiga orang tersebut.

"Sakura, kau mengalahkan Akatsuki lagi?" tanya Kiba yang kini duduk diatas kap mobil depannya. Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong belakang celana jeans-nya. Hari ini Sakura memakai T-shirt besar hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu dengan banyaknya sobekan di bagian lututnya. Dan sepatu kets putih dan topi hitam.

"Dan mereka kalah!" ujar Naruto girang.

"Sakura, kau tahu mereka itu profesional!" kali in Sasuke angkat bicara. Sakura mengangguk. "Dan kau tahu mereka itu berbahaya!" Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa menantangmu lagi Saku!" dan kali ini si Sui yang angkat bicara. Sakura mengangguk lagi dan hanya tersenyum pada mereka.

"Kenapa dia begitu tenang?" batin Sasuke. "Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku ini mulai cemas dengannya!"

"Thanks semua, jangan cemas. Aku bisa mengatasinya!" jawabnya santai dan memberikan senyum terindahnya pada mereka. Merekanya malah blushing termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadarinya pun memalinkan wajahnya menuju jalanan gunung Takoyama.

"Sakura, aku menantangmu besok, disini jam 04.00 pm!" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba memberikan tantangan pada Sakura. Yang lainnya kaget dan dengan cepat Sakura mengangguk.

"Hn..baiklah aku terima, aku ingin melihat wajah kalahnya Sasuke lagi!" jawabnya asal dan sedikit tersenyum senang. Naruto yang melihat Sakura yang berbeda hari ini menjadi sedikit bingung. "Tidak biasanya dia tersenyum seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan Saku-chan suka sama teme!" pikir Naruto masih tak lepas memandangi Sakura.

"Cih…Kau ini!" ujar Sasuke ditambah dengan senyum tipisnya yang tidak kelihatan oleh Sakura tapi senyuman itu terlihat oleh Naruto. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat teme tesenyum, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" pikir Naruto lagi tapi pikiran itu langsung menghilang setelah seseorang menyikut lengannya.

"Hei Naruto, kau kenapa. Tumben ga berisik!" ejek Kiba si pelaku utama menghilangnya lamunan seseorang.

"Hh..tidak Cuma lagi ga enak badan!" jawabnya bohong. Naruto berjalan kearah Sakura dan memukul pelan pundaknya.

"Sakura, pulang yuk!" ajak Naruto dan disambut dengan anggukan Sakura. "Kau kan diundang makan malam sama Ibu!" tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah…!" jawabnya lagi. "Jaa ne, minna!" sorak Sakura pada semua orang disana. Mereka membalas dengan lambaian singkat. Sakura masuk ke mobilnya begitu juga Naruto dan tancap gas menuju rumah Naruto. Tintinan keras sebagai perpisahan mereka saat itu.

Sakura melaju kencang di jalanan gunung Takoyama dan selang beberapa menit kemudian ia berpapasan dengan mobil Mazda MX-5 NCEC hitam yang ternyata juga milik Akatsuki.

"Itu dia mobilnya, berputar!" perintah seseorang yang tak lain adalah Hidan kepada temannya yang memakai cadar putih dengan sirat mata yang tajam. Dengan cepat dia memutar setirnya berlawanan dengan arah ia datang, memutar posisi mobilnya untuk mengejar mobil Sakura. Dan akhirnya mereka dapat menyusulnya.

"Akatsuki!" gumam Sakura.

Hal itu disadari oleh Sakura dari kaca spionnya. Ia pun memambah kecepatan yang kini menjadi 160 km/jam. Tapi malang nasibnya. Mobilnya tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan alias mogok. Semua mesin tiba-tiba mati seketika. Dan dengan terpaksa ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalap mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki itu lagi.

"Sakura, kenapa berhenti. Ada apa dengan mobilmu?" tanya Naruto celingak-celinguk. Dan saat itu, mobil Mazda MX-5 NCEC hitam itu berhenti di depan mobil Sakura yang mogok.

"I dunno, tiba-tiba mati. Tak bisa dinyalakan lagi!" jawabnya dengan nada cemas. Sakura pun keluar dan dengan cemas ia memeriksa mobilnya. Bagian mesinnya berasap. Dengan cepat ia membuka kapnya untuk menghilangkan asap yang sudah mengepul di dalam. Sepertinya mesinnya rusak dan dengan kesal dia membanting kapnya.

Hidan dan temannya datang dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hahaha….rusak ya honey!" ledek Hidan berdiri di depan Sakura dengan bertagak pinggang. Sedangkan temannya hanya diam memandangi Sakura. "The Takoyama Conqueror seorang perempuan, Hidan benar!" batin temannya Hidan yang bernama Kakuzu itu.

"Hei Kakuzu, aku dengar mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S putihnya gadis ini sudah lumayan tua loh!" ledek Hidan lagi. Sakura masih sabar karena itu memang kenyataan. Naruto datang menghampiri Sakura sambil memberikan kenyamanan pada temannya.

"Hei, kau sudah kalah masih berani mengejek!" ujar Naruto menatap tajam Hidan. Dan pada pertengkaran itu, mereka tak menyadari tiga buah mobil lain berhenti di belakang Toyota Corolla GT-S Sakura. Dan pemiliknya berjalan menghampiri.

"Apa kau bilang, dasar rubah!" bentak Hidan yang berancang-ancang memukul wajah imut Naruto. Tapi seseorang menahan tangannya yaitu Kakuzu.

"Eh…kau rupanya!" ujar seseorang di belakang Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" gumam Sakura pelan. Lalu dia menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. "Dia mencemaskan Sakura, tak biasanya seperti itu!" batin Naruto. Sakura menggaguk lemah. "Tapi mobilku….!" Ujarnya sambil melirik mobilnya.

"Heh…Sasuke!" ujar Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, tidak berubah setelah aku mengalahkanmu. Masih payah!" ujar Sasuke dingin. Hampir saja Kakuzu kehilangan kendali jika Sasuke tidak angkat bicara.

"Aku menantangmu lagi, 3 hari lagi di Takoyama jam 05.00!" ujarnya mulai menantang. Kakuzu hanya mendesar kasar.

"Huh..ku terima tantanganmu bocah!"

Sakura masih kesal, dia mencoba menyalakan mobilnya tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Mati. Dia mendesah pelan dan memegang pelipisnya. Memijatnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Lalu Kakuzu dan Hidan pergi tak lupa dengan ejekan dari mulut kaar Hidan.

"Dasar mobil tua!" ejeknya. Sasuke dan Naruto menghampirinya yang berada dalam mobil. Sedangkan Kiba dan Sui menunggu di luar sambil memeriksa mobilnya Sakura.

"Mesinnya harus diganti!" ujar Kiba memberitahukan kabar tidak bagus tersebut pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mendesah pelan.

"Pertandingan kita, aku undur 3 hari. Mungkin itu waktu yang cukup untuk memperbaiki mobilmu, Sakura!" ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan Naruto hanya diam.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bertanding dengan mobilku. Dirumah masih ada satu!" tawar Sasuke. Wajah Naruto berubah senang. "Iya. Pakai mobil teme saja, Saku-chan!" Sakura menggeleng tanda tak setuju.

"Aku tidak mau balapan dengan mobil lain!" jawabnya datar.

"Hn…terserah kau saja!"

"Jangan sedih, aku akan membantumu, begitu juga dengan teme!"

"Hn…semua mendukungmu Sakura!"

"Arigatou, minna-san!"

**TBC (TamBuah Ciek)**

**Ga ding…aku lanjut ampe chap 4…ampe chap 4 jadinya.**

**Hahahaha..susah juga buat fic ini…**

**Tapi untuk kalian, apa aja boleh…Huauahahahahah….**

**Review y guys… oh ya untuk pemberitahuan..**

**Kalau semua mobil yang ada dlm fic ini, merupakan mobil sejenis dengan sedan. Hahaha imajinasikan saja ya kawan..huhuu….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku (friendship)**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, OC, agak gaje, abal-abal**

**Inspirated by movie Initial D**

**I change lil bit from the original story.**

Sebuah mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S putih masih dalam keadaan yang sama saat terakhir Sakura membalap. Mesinnya harus diganti karena mesin yang lama sudah tidak bisa diandalkan. Sakura tampak sedih sekali meratapi mobil kesayangannya itu. Ia duduk jongkok di depan mobil itu. Entah apa yang dia lihat tapi matanya terlalu fokus ke sebuah selokan yang sedang ia pijak. Pikirannya kacau, selain takut dimarahi ayahnya. Dia juga takut dilarang memakai mobil ini lagi.

Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, Ryosuke menghampirinya dan ikut berjongkok pula di dekat putrinya sambil menghisap rokoknya. Sakura masih diam memandangi ke bawah. Ryosuke kelihatan bingung lalu memukul pundak putri tomboynya itu.

"Hmm..Sakura uangmu jatuh ya?" tanya ayahnya mengikuti kegiatan Sakura, melihat selokan. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membalas dengan pukulan kecil ke lengan ayahnya.

"Iya uangku jatuh!" jawabnya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Berapa yen?" tanya ayahnya lagi. Masih tak mengerti kalau Sakura berbohong dan sedikit mengerjainya. Sepertinya Ayahnya tahu kalau dia hanya bercanda. Biar tidak jayus diapun menambahkannya.

"2 yen!" jawabnya.

"Ah sama sekali tidak berharga. Sudah jangan pandangi lagi. Nanti aku ganti dengan uang yang lebih banyak!" jawabnya berniat menghibur Sakura, tapi Sakura mengerti maksud ayahnya. Dan saat itulah raut wajahnya berubah senang. Dia mengangguk ceria ditamnah dengan tangan ayahnya yang bergerak mengacak-acak rambut pinknya.

…

Kring…kring…kring

Telepon itu berdering kencang ditengah-tengah ruangan dan seseorang menghampiri dan mengangkat telepon itu lalu meletakkannya di telinga kanannya.

"Halo!" sapanya ramah untuk penelpon seberang.

"Hei..bocah bensin, aku butuh bantuanmu. Cepatlah kemari!" ujar seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hei…kau koki, tumben kau butuh bantuanku. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Cepat sajalah kemari. Nanti kau juga tahu !"

"Huh..masih saja menyebalkan!" gumamnya sedikit kesal dan menutup telponnya. Lalu ia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergantung manis di dekat bingkai foto keluarganya. Di dalam foto tersebut ada seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut merah bata panjangnya dan mata hijau hutan, seorang bocah berwajah imut berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru shappire-nya dan guratan kumis kucing di kedua pipi merah mudanya dan seorang lagi pria tinggi berambut dan bermata sama dengan bocah yang sedang di pangkunya. Foto yang menggambarkan wajah senang dan ceria.

"Kushina-chan, aku pergi sebentar!" teriaknya memberitahukan istrinya bahwa dia akan pergi keluar sebentar. Lalu wanita yang terpanggil namanya itu berjalan keluar dari dapur masih memakai celemek dan membawa spatula di tangan kanannya.

"Ya…hati-hati sayang!" sahutnya sambil melambai-lambaikan spatula perak itu.

"Ya!" sahutnya dari luar dan berjalan kearah mobil yang telah menunggu kedatanganya. Sebuah mobil Mazda MX-5 Miata merah darah yang terparkir manis di dekat kolam ikan keluarga Namikaze. Lalu ia melaju menuju tujannya.

…

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, bocah bensin!" ujar seseorang yang memanggilnya bocah bensin itu. Mungkin dikarenakan keluarga Namikaze bergerak dalam dunia perminyakan (kyk pertamina gitu), maka dari itulah orang ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah bensin. Dan untuk catatan, Sakura sering sekali beli bensin di tempatnya dengan diskon. Hahaha..cari kesempatan. Selain itu Namikaze Minato adalah mantan pembalap seperti ayahnya Sakura –Ryosuke Haruno–.

"Ada perlu apa, koki?" tanya Minato sambil memukul pundak kekar Ryosuke. Ryosuke tersenyum gaje lalu menarik tangan Minato ke sebuah tempat yang berada di belakang rumahnya. Minato menurut saja. Ryosuke di panggil koki oleh Minato karena kini profesinya adalah seorang koki restoran milik keluarganya sendiri. Setelah berhenti membalap, ia melanjutkan usaha keluarganya.

Lalu mereka sampai ketempat itu, seperti sebuah bengkel. Dan Ryosuke menunjukan sesuatu pada Minato. Sesuatu yang tertutup kain putih lalu ia menyingkirkan kain itu.

"Ini!" ujar Minato dengan tatapan tak percaya. Minato sudah tahu masalah Sakura dari Naruto anaknya dan kini Ryosuke merencanakan sesuatu untuk mobil anaknya.

"Yah…kau tahu kan apa ini?"

"Hei..jangan bercanda, kau yakin pakai ini!"

"Hmm..yakin sekali. Ini untuk menyenangkan hati putri tercintaku!"

"Hei…ini hanya untuk balapan profesional. Kalau yang lain tahu kalau mesinnya ini. Mereka akan menuntutmu dan ini melanggar hukum, koki!" jelas Minato dengan tampang seriusnya. Ryosuke hanya diam menganggkat bahu tanda ia tak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Hanya kita yang tahu!"

"Dasar nekat, terserah kau saja!"

Ryosuke tak peduli dengan pendapat Minato, ia tetap saja bertekad untuk menggunakan mesin ini untuk mobil putrinya. Dengan ketelatenannya ia memperbaiki mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S itu dengan seksama. Dan dibantu oleh Minato yang juga tidak mau melihat temannya kesusahan sendiri. Dengan sukarela ia membantu memperbaiki Toyota Corolla GT-S untuk bisa membalap lagi.

…

**03.00 pm**

Suasana di rumah keluarga Haruno kini sangat bergembira, Ryosuke senang karena usahanya kali ini telah berhasil. Dengan hati yang senang, ia memanggil anaknya yang kini sedang berada di kamar atas.

"Hei…Sakura. Turunlah! Ada yang ingin Ayah tunjukan padamu!" soraknya dari bawah. Sakura yang mendengar membalas sahutan ayahnya. "Ya Ayah!" ujarnya sambil menuruni tangga kayu menuju Ayahnya yang sedang berdiri bertegak pinggang di tengah ruangan bawah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Ikut aku!" ajak ayahnya yang kini mulai berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S. Sakura mengikutinya dan mulai melihat-lihat kearah mobilnya yang kelihatan sedikit berbeda. Kap depannya berganti warna, dari putih menjadi hitam dan kap belakang juga. Bagian pintu yang biasanya ada tulisan _Nihonshoku no Haruno_日本食 の 春の kini sudah tidak ada dan berganti dengan garis hitam dengan sedikit liku-liku. Kini penampilan Toyota Corolla GT-S-nya berbeda.

"Ini!" ujarnya kagum dan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena mobil kesayangannya sudah sehat kembali dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda.

"Aku sudah memperbaikinya, kau suka Toyota Corolla GT-S yang sekarang?"

"Sangat suka, Arigatou Gozaimasu. Tou-san!" ujar Sakura langsung memeluk erat ayahnya. Ryosuke tertawa senang emlihat anaknya tidak bersedih lagi. Karena sejak Toyota Corolla GT-S rusak, ia mengurung diri di kamarnya dan hanya mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Lalu turun ke bawah hanya untuk mengambil minum dan makanan. Tapi kini Ryosuke senang melihat anaknya yang dingin-dingin tanggung jadi ceria.

"Hmm…sama-sama. Kau ikut Ayah. Aku akan mengajarkan sedikit taktik balapan bagus untukmu!"

"Wah..hebat. aku mau. Kapan?"

"Sekarang!"

"Banzai!"

Melihat kedekatan mereka Haruno Saki jadi bahagia sendiri. Biasanya mereka tak pernah akrab. Mungkin Ryosuke sadar kalau Sakura masih membutuhkan bantuannya walaupun gadis itu telah beranjak dewasa.

…

Toyota Corolla GT-S sedang berhenti di sebuah pinggiran lintasan gunung Takoyama. Dua orang di dalamnya –Sakura dan Ryosuke– masih dalam keadaan diam. Sakura masih tegang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia diajari oleh ayahnya untuk menambah kemampuan balapnya.

"Kalau salah sedikit nih, aku bisa di jitak!" pikir Sakura. Lalu Ryosuke bergerak kearah bangku belakang mengambil cangkir dan sedikit air sirup berwarna merah. Lalu di tuangkan dan meletakkan di sebuah tempat peletak gelas di dashboard mobil.

"Usahakan jangan sampai tumpah!"

"Tapi airnya kan penuh, pasti tumpah jika berbelok!"

"Makanya aku ajari membelok tanpa air ini tumpah!"

"Iya…iya. Ayah ini mudah sensi!"

"Dasar bocah!" sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura hingga berantakan tak berbentuk. Sakura hanya pasrah. Lalu ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Injak kopleng, ambil gigi satu lalu gas dan mulai melaju lambat-lambat. Ambil gigi lagi dan gas kencang dan Syuuutttt….melaju kencang di lintasan lurus Takoyama tanpa menumpahkan sedikit air dalam gelas. Perjalanan pertama sangat mulus.

Tikungan pertama. "Jangan sampai tumpah!"

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan air itu tapi gagal, sedikitnya air itu tumpah dan mengenai celana ayahnya saat di tikungan. Ayahnya terlonjak kaget, Sakura hanya senyum-senyum gaje. "Gomen!"

"Uang jajanmu ku potong!"

Sakura masih fokus pada jalanan tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya entah berapa centi. "Biasanya aku ga pernah di kasi jajan!"

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak..mungkin angin lewat!" jawabnya asal.

Tikungan kedua dan ketiga berjalan lancar sesuai intruksi ayahnya dan tanpa menumpahkan sedikit pun air dai dalam gelas itu. Sakura tersenyum puas begitu juga Ryosuke dan mereka melanjutkan latihan tersebut hingga malam menjeput senja.

…

_**Flashback on**_

**To : Naru_Baka**

Naruto, mobilku ku sudah baikan.

**From : Naru_Baka**

Aku sudah tahu dari ayah…

Selamat Saku-chan…

Besok kalahkan si Teme….

**To : Naru_Baka**

Oke…

Thanx Naruto…

Besok lihat aku ya…

**From : Naru****_Baka**

Hahaha…

Oke…

**To :**** Naru****_Baka**

Sudah ya Naruto..

Aku mau latihan balap sama ayah…

**From : Naru****_Baka**

Ganbatte Saku-chan….

**To : Sasu_Teme**

Mobilku ku sudah baikan. Kutunggu kekalahanmu Sasuke!

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura, Sasuke hanya senyum-senyum tipis. Dia berfikir apakah bisa menaklukan gadis ini dalam urusan balapan dan cinta. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura. Ia merasakan hal yang aneh dalam hatinya. Setiap ia bertemu dengan senyuman manisnya, dada itu rasanya bergetar dan jantungnya seperti berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat ia menyadari kalau itu semua adalah rasa kagum dan rasa ingin memiliki gadis itu beserta senyumanya.

Tapi pikiran itu langsung di tepisnya jauh-jauh. Dia yang seorang berpribadian dingin dan cuek bisa luluh hanya dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman malaikat. Setelah itu Sasuke merasa berbeda. Ia mulai menunjukan sedikit emosinya pada semua orang terutama Sakura. Gadis itu yang membuatnya lemah.

"Aku takkan kalah dua kali, Sakura!"

Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan dari Sakura.

**To : Sakura**

Aku takkan kalah dua kali, Sakura!

Aku akan menang…dua kali menang !

_**Flashback off**_

**Aku takkan kalah dua kali, Sakura!**

**Aku akan menang…dua kali menang !**

Kata-kata itu terngiang selalu di dalam kepala Sakura. Maksud dari kata '_dua kali menang_' padahal ia baru sekali bertanding dengannya dan yang kedua kalinya akan di lakukan besok. Tantangan pertama, ia kalah dan apa maksud kata-kata itu ?

"Apa maksudnya ya?"

Sangking banyak berfikir, akhirnya Sakura tertidur di futon empuknya. Selain penat karena latihan, ia ingin sekali mempersiapkan banyak tenaga untuk pertandingan besok. Tapi sebelumnya ia berniat masuk sekolah karena sudah dua hari dia membolos.

…

**Haaaaa…..aku ga bakat buat kata-kata yang mendeskripsikan cinta…**

**Maaf ya …klo ngecewain…dan tak sesuai dengan harapan…**

**Kasi usul dong kawan untuk Sasu yang mo nyatain cintanya ke Saku….**

**Ak ga bakat sama sekali…..**

**Huuhu…sedihnya…..**

**Bodohnya aku…..**

**Hik…jangan…hiks…lupa…hiks….reviewnya…hiks…ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku (friendship)**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, OC, agak gaje, abal-abal**

**Inspirated by movie Initial D**

**I change lil bit from the original story.

* * *

**

Sudah dua hari Sakura membolos dari sekolahnya, sejak ia membolos sekolah itu sama saja seperti biasanya. Guru yang selalu datang terlambat dan kelas yang selalu berantakan penuh dengan cekikikan murid-murid edan. Naruto, Kiba dan Suigetsu biasa bercerita di sudut ruangan dengan topik sekitar dunia otomotif dan surga dunia. Tempat hiburan yang banyak gadis-gadis cantik disana. Cekikikan Naruto dan Kiba selalu saja terdengar mengerikan. Dan kini tiga orang edan itu sudah menambahkan satu personel baru yakni Sasuke. WHAT? Dia ikutan nimbrung cerita gaje bareng mereka? Ampun deh! Tapi bedanya dia hanya diam mengiya-iyakan saja perkataan mereka.

Sakura datang menhampiri empat orang itu. Dan menyapanya dengan sedikit lambaian ringan dari tangan mungilnya.

"Yo!" sapanya pada empat orang itu. Naruto dan Kiba membalas dengan cengiran memperlihatkan gigi sekalian gusi mereka. Suigetsu hanya senyum-senyum dan Sasuke hanya diam memandangi gerak-gerik Sakura saat mengambil bangku dan duduk di depannya. Berhadapan.

"Sekolah juga akhirnya!" ujar seseorang di belakang Sakura dengan sedikit suara cemprengnya Ino. Dan dihampiri oleh Hinata. "Huh..bosan dirumah!" jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kan besok?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara dan membuat Ino mulai curiga. Dia memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di depa wajah Sakura.

"Kau mau pergi kencan dengan Sasuke ya!" ujar Ino masih dengan kegiatannya.

"Balapan, bukan kencan. Ino-pig!" jawabnya santai dan stay cool.

"Apa! Kukira kalian berdua ingin pergi kencan!"

"Ya tidaklah!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

Teng…neng…neng…tong

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan saatnya bagi mereka untuk memulai pelajaran. Kali ini mereka belajar Matematika dengan guru mengerikan mereka. Orochimaru-sensei yang juga merupakan wakil kepala sekolah selain Jiraiya-sensei. Pelajaran berlangsung menegangkan karena tak ada yang bisa berkutik jika belajar dengan guru ini. Mengerikan.

…

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar. Koridor utama sekolah menjadi ramai. Sakura yang sudah membawa bekal dari rumah, menolak ajakan temannya untuk pergi ke kantin dan memilih untuk sendiri di atap gedung sekolah.

Sakura menaiki anak-anak tangga yang menjadi jalan ke atap. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ada suara tapak kaki selain dirinya. Setelah dilihat ternyata itu Sasuke yang berniat juga ke atap.

"Kau mau ke atap juga?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sudah jalan menaiki tangga mendahuluinya. "Hn!" jawabnya singkat sambil membuka pintu menuju ke atap. Sakura mengikutinya dan duduk di dekat pagar pembatas atap. Membuka bekalnya dan melahap isinya sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri memandangi langit luas yang terbentang diatasnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke masih diam dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya. Sekotak rokok dan pemantiknya. Sakura masih menunggu jawabannya dan memandangi hal yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang. Mengambil sebatang dari dalam kotak dan menyalakan pemantiknya. Lalu menghisap dalam-dalam rokok itu dan menghembuskannya lega dengan berbagai bentuk asap.

"Aku lebih kenyang kalau begini!"jawabnya

"Huh itu tidak mengenyangkan, hanya akan menimbulkan penyakit!"

"Hmm…!" jawabnya singkat dan kembali berkutat dengan rokoknya. Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya hendak berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang sudah terkotaminasi dengan asap rokok itu.

"Kau sama saja dengan Ayah dan Shikamaru, perokok!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mematikan api rokoknya dan membuang puntungnya jauh-jauh.

"Huh..aku tak suka cowok perokok. Mulut dan nafas mereka pasti juga bau tembakau!" jawabnya masih berdiri menjinjing tas bekalnya.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke lagi mendekat kearah Sakura. Semakin lama semakin dekat dan Sakura hanya mundur-mundur untuk menghindari asap baru dari rokok yang baru ia hisap. Karena mundur-mundur terus, Sakura tak sadar kalau di belakangnya adalah pagar kawat tinggi pembatas atap. Dan dia terjebak dan tak bisa bergerak lagi karena dibelakangnya kini adalah pagar kawat tinggi pembatas atap yang menghalanginya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke semakin mendekat dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatara tubuh Sakura yang masih berdiri diam di pagar. Sasuke membuang rokoknya lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Hanya beberapa centi tapi bau rokok sudah tercium dari nafas Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menahan nafas sejenak.

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke?"tanya Sakura mulai tidak tenang dengan posisi mereka. Sangat dekat sehingga Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke.

"Membuktikan kalau analogimu itu salah!"

"Apa maksud….mmmfff!" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Sakura terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke masih menciumnya dan marasa kalau ciuman itu sangat lembut untuknya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman yang hangat dan sedikit bau rokok, tapi ciuman itu terasa sangat manis dan mulai memanas. Dan Sakura mulai menikmati dan melingkari tangannya di leher Sasuke dan begitu pula Sasuke, ia mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Sakura dan satu tangannya di pipi Sakura. Rasa tembakau itu sangat terasa di nafas Sasuke yang telah bercampur dengan nafas Sakura. Kadang terasa manis dan bercampur sedikit pahit.

TENG…NENG…NENG…TONG

Seketika suara bel itu membuat mereka mendorong satu sama lain. Sakura sudah merasa wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan begitu juga Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan. Mereka hanya diam dan tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Sasuke mulai merasa tak enak dengan kejadian tadi.

"Sakura, maafkan aku..aku tak bermaksud untuk….!" Kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Spontan Sasuke kaget dan tidak percaya. Karena dipikirannya saat ini adalah melihat Sakura yang marah dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di atap. Pelukan Sakura semakin erat dan Sasuke membalas memeluknya. Rasanya hangat dan terlindungi. Sudah lama ia menginginkan pelukan ini. Bukan dari seorang teman, keluarga tapi melainkan pelukan dari seseorang yang telah mengisi ruang hati yang awalnya kosong akan cinta selain keluarga dan teman. Cinta seorang kekasih.

Sasuke benar-benar menikmati pelukan itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kecil Sakura. " Maafkan aku. Aku sudah lancang menciummu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kau tahu itu adalah ciuman pertamaku loh!" jawabnya terlihat senang di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku baru menyadari, saat pertama bertemu denganmu. Aku merasa berbeda. Apa lagi jika melihat senyummu. Aku mulai merasakan suka padamu Sakura !" kata Sasuke jujur dengan perasaan yang sejak dulu berbeda jika di dekat Sakura. Apalagi sejak ia tahu kalau ia dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan.

"Benarkah? Aku senang karena kau menyukai aku Sasuke. Terima kasih!" ujarnya melepas pelukan dan memandang wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke juga memandangi wajah manis Sakura. "Sama sepertimu, aku merasakan berbeda bila di dekatmu. Mungkin seperti cinta!"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan itu. Senang, kini ada didalam hatinya. Melompat-lompat ria kesana kemari memberi sengatan yang lain dalam dirinya. Akhirnya ia dapat tersenyum sepenuhnya. Walau ini terasa cepat tapi ia sudah merasa yakin pada perasaannya.

" I love you, Sakura!" ujarnya penuh dengan senyuman, menyentuh pipi lembut Sakura dan memberi sedikit pijatan disana. Sakura memegangi telapak tangan Sasuke dan ikut terbuai dengan pijatan lembut itu.

"Aku tahu, kita baru beberapa hari bertemu, tapi aku sudah yakin dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang baru pertama kalinya aku rasakan. Tapi…I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" jawabnya dengan senyuman pula. Mereka berpelukan lagi dan sediki lebih lama.

Angin berhembus ringan di atas atap itu, langit yang biru memperlihatkan awan yang putih bergerak sedikit demi sedikit membentuk gumpalan unik disana.

"Hanya dengan dialah aku bisa memapakkan semua emosiku dan aku menang untuk sekali ini. Dalam mencuri hatinya!" batin Sasuke.

…

**Skip Time 04.00 Takoyama**

Dalam perjalanan menuju puncak lintasan gunung Takoyama, Sakura sedang berfikir dengan tindakannya yang menerima tantangan balapan ini. Mereka akan berbalap dengan tiga mobil termasuk dirinya. Ia pertama kalinya ia berbalap dengan lawan yang lebih dari satu. Dan salah satu lawannya adalah kekasihnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja terlintas dibenaknya tentang isi pesan dari Sasuke kemarin.

**Aku takkan kalah dua kali, Sakura!**

**Aku akan menang…dua kali menang !**

"Aku tahu maksudnya sekarang, dua kali menang. Mungkin ini kedengarannya aku terlalu percaya diri. Dia sudah menang sekali. Mendapatkan hatiku!" pikir Sakura sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan pada saat itu juga ponselnya berbunyi dan menjawabnya lewat earseat-nya. Awalnya suara itu terdengar tidak jelas dan langsung suara itu berteriak keras. Hampir saja Sakura lepas kendali dari setirnya. Ternyata yang menelpon adalah Naruto yang super berisik.

"Saku-chan, kau pacaran sama teme ya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara teriakannya yang merusak gendang telinga Sakura.

"Naruto..jangan teriak-teriak. Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak beri tahu aku, Saku-chan!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Huh….kau menghancurkan hatiku, Saku-chan!"

"Jangan menangis Naruto, kau sudah besar!"

"Siapa yang nangis?"

"Tuh…disini terdengar sekali suara isakanmu Naruto, aku pakai earseat!"

"Haaaaa….Saku-chan jahat!"

"Jangan nangis, masih ada Hinata kan!"

"Hah Hinata? Kenapa Hinata?"

"Huh…dasar kurang peka, dia itu cinta mati padamu!"

"Apa..ma..masa iya!"

"Dasar! iya. Sejak SMP malah. Kau ini kurang peka sekali!"

"Tapi…ta—!"

"Dia lebih mencintaimu, Naruto ketimbang aku yang mencintaimu sebagai seorang sahabat dan kakak. Yah…berjuanglah untuk Hinata, Naruto !" ujar Sakura dan langsung mematikan koneksinya dengan Naruto yang berada di seberang sana. Naruto yang masih sedih kini merubah raut wajahnya dengan wajah senang. Karena masih ada yang mencintainya dengan tulus selain Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah ia anggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Arigatou, Sakura!" gumamnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Butuh waktu 3 menit untuk sampai di tujuan oleh Sakura dengan mobil kesayangannya Toyota Corolla GT-S yang baru saja sembuh dari kumatnya. Disana telah menunggu beberapa orang dari kelompok Sasuke dan Akatsuki. Di kelompok Sasuke, ada Suigetsu beserta kekasihnya Karin, Kiba, Shino, Lee, SaiIno, NejiTen, Hinata dan terakhir Naruto. Dan di kelompok Akatsuki, ada Kakuzu pastinya, Hidan, Deidara, Pain the Leader, Tobi dan Zetsu. Ia memarkir mobilnya di dekat mobil Sasuke lalu keluar menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke

"Hmmm…siap!" jawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Sakura, pakai ini!" pinta Sasuke memberikan sebuah earseat yang koneksinya sudah tersambung pada Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Dan Kakuzu terkoneksi pada Pein. Suigetsu dan Pein bertugas untuk memberitahukan keadaan sekitar pertandingan pada pemain. Aman di lewati atau tidak. Selain itu sebagai informan –Sai, Shino , Lee dan Kiba– berperncar di tepi jalan lintas gunung Takoyama di tiap tikungan. Pemberi informasi pada jalannya pertandingan. Mereka segera memulai tugas masing-masing. Sakura telah memasang earseatnya dan Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Jangan lepas earseatnya. Ini untuk keselamatan dan komukasi kita!" jelas Sasuke sambil memperbaiki letak earseatnya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu!" kata Sasuke memukul pundak kecil Sakura.

"Aku juga!" jawabnya.

"Ehem…waktunya mulai, cuy!" ujar Suigetsu merusak kegiatan mereka. Sui hanya senyum-senyum. Lalu keduanya berjalan ke mobil mereka masing-masing. Saat START Sakura berada di posisi belakang dan di depannya Kakuzu dan Sasuke. Lalu mereka berjalan lambat menuju garis START. Dan saat itu tampak seorang melambai-lambaikan tangan sebagai catatan untuk bersiap lalu ia pergi dari jalanan tersebut dan membunyikan sesuatu yang melengking keras keudara sebagai tanda untuk GO.

Ketiganya melaju kencang, Posisi Sakura berada di belakang Sasuke. Dan sasuke sendiri berada di belakang kakuzu. Intinya kakuzu yang memimpin. Tikungan demi tikungan di lewati dan kini saatnya beraksi.

"Kakuzu memimpin di depan diikuti Sasuke lalu Sakura!" ujar informan –Sai–

"Sakura kita harus memotongnya!" suara Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Masih dengan tatapan fokus ia menjawabnya singkat.

"Ya!" jawabnya singkat padahal ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk memotong kakuzu bersamaan dengan sasuke. "Aku punya rencana, lakukan seperti biasa aku memotong yang lain. Selokan!" ujar Sakura.

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?"

"Apa salahnya kalau dicoba!" jawabnya. "Kau yang akan melakukannya Sasuke, aku hanya mengikutimu dari belakang. Intinya kita memotong secara bergandengan !" jelasnya lagi. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan langsung fokus mencari tempat yang dikatakan Sakura. Tikungan ke 4 dari atas, ada selokan.

Ia telah menghitung berapa tikungan yang ia lewati, setelah jalan lurus ini, tikungan itu akan ada dan disanalah kesempatannya. Sasuke mulai memacu Kakuzu yang berada di depan, sakura bergandengan dengan sasuke.

"Sekarang, Sakura!"

Mereka masuk tikungan tersebut, sesuai dengan analisa Sakura. Kakuzu akan memperlebar jaraknya ke kiri dan menyisakan jarak yang cukup untuk dimasuki di bagian kanan.

"Kakuzu, kau terlalu lebar!" ujar Pein, namun terlambat. Kakuzu telah membuka peluang untuk mereka berdua masuk dan memotong. Sasuke dan Sakura mempercepat lajunya dan secara bergandengan memotong Kakuzu.

"Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergandengan memotong Kakuzu di tikungan ke 4 dari Start.!" Jelas informan –Shino–

Tapi Kakuzu tidak mau kalah. Di jalan lurus tersebut, ia berniat memotong mereka lagi dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Perhatian semuanya, ada mobil lain dari arah berlawanan. Mobil penduduk biasa. Kurangi kecepatan!" jelas seseorang dari seberang sana memberitahukan adanya masalah. Mobil lain dari arah berlawanan. Sesuai perintah, mereka mengurangi kecepatan kecuali Kakuzu. Dia tetap menambah kecepatan dan kesempatan itu selalu ada. Melihat mereka berdua yang melambat, Kakuzu berniat memotong.

"Kakuzu, jangan gegabah!" peringatan dari temannya itu diacuhkan dan dengan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah. "Kakuzu, hei..jangan gegabah!" kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara karena ia sendiri telah melihat Kakuzu memotongnya. Mobil yang dari arah atas itu berpapasan dengan Kakuzu dan mereka bertabrakan. Namun mobil yang dari atas tersebut dapat menghindar dengan banting stir tapi terlambat untuk Kakuzu. Ia merem paksa mobilnya dan akhirnya terbalik. Mobil itu berguling-guling, terpental jauh dan terhempas keras kejalanan.

"Kakuzu mengalami kecelakaan karena kecerobohannya. Ia memotong Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang melambat karena mewaspadai mobil dari arah lawan. Dan terjadi tabrakan. Mobil biasa itu selamat, tapi Kakuzu parah!" kali ini Kiba yang angkat bicara.

Sasuke dapat menghidari kecelakaan itu tapi kini kekhawatirannya pada sakura yang berada di belakang. Apakah bisa menghindar?

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke lewat earseatnya. Awalnya tak ada jawaban dan Sasuke mulai panik. "Sakura!" panggilnya lagi.

"Hmm…aku baik-baik saja. Tinggal kita berdua, Sasuke!"

"Huh…!"

"Sasuke dan Sakura melanjutkan pertandingan, Kakuzu baik-baik saja. Hanya luka di bagian kepala!" ujar informan yang tak lain adalah Lee

Pertandingan dilanjutkan, Kakuzu sudah ditangani oleh temannya dari stand tempat kejadian. Sasuke masih di depan dan Sakura di belakang. Mereka sama-sama kuat dan Sakura tak bisa memotongnya dengan mudah. Dia butuh rencana baru. Sekarang ini, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah lawan, dengan paksa Sakura melepas earseatnya dan mulai merencanakan taktik selanjutnya. Sakura menambah kecepatan dan hal itu di ketahui oleh Sasuke. Dengan cara yang sama ia menambah kecepatan. Mereka seperti kejar-kejaran.

"Tikungan tepat sebelum finish, disana ada selokan lagi. Dan tempatnya agak luas untuk memotong jika Sasuke terlalu lebar menikung!" pikir Sakura merancang taktiknya.

Mereka hampir sampai di garis finish dan tinggal melewati satu tikungan lagi. Sakura menambah kecepatan dan begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Kali ini aku tak akan kecolongan lagi!" gumam Sasuke yang melihat ancang-ancang Sakura untuk memotong lewat kaca spionnya. Tikungan itu telah berada ujung mata. Dewi fortuna besamanya lagi, Sasuke berusaha untuk menikung lebih sempit dan tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk memotong, tapi teorinya kali ini salah. Walapun masih terlihat sempit tapi disana ada selokan yang bisa menjadi pijakan untuk memotong walapun sempit.

"Bagus, Sasuke!" gumam Sakura senyum-senyum kemenangan dan langsung tancap gas dengan cekatan di melewati selokan yang jalannya sedikit bergelombang itu. Sasuke terpotong. Sakura kini berada di depan dan tanpa berfikir panjang dia menambah lagi kecepatan dan sampai ke garis finish dengan selamat sentosa sehat walafiat. Dan Sasuke menyusul. "Tampaknya aku benar-benar tak bisa mengalahkannya dalam urusan balapan!"

"Huiii…Sakura memotong Sasuke, dan menuju finish dengan tenangnya. Pemenangnya adalah Sakura!" ujar informan itu dengan tawa girangnya. Naruto melompat-lompat senang sambil menggendong Hinata karena sangking senangnya. Neji yang melihat langsung memukul kepala Naruto. Tenten mencegahnya namun terlambat. Suigestu hanya senyum-senyum. Karin ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Sedangkan Ino tanpa sadar mencium pipi Sai. Sai jadi blushing dan sangking gembiranya Ino menciumya lagi. Kiba meraung-raung bersama anjingnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mobil Sakura datang dan berhenti di dekat teman-temannya berdiri. Dia keluar dan langsung disambut salaman dan pelukan dari teman-temannya. Lalu Sasuke datang dan memberhentikan mobilnya di belakang mobil Sakura. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura, temannya yang tahu maksud dari semua itu hanya bisa menghindar dari pasangan pembalap itu. Menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Heh…Aku kalah!" ujar Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal membuat rambutnya sedikit berantankan.

"Kata siapa, kau menang kok!" jawab Sakura sedikit malu-malu.

"Menang apanya?"

"Menang dalam mencuri hatiku!" jawabnya percaya diri ditambah dengan senyumannya yang kemarin-kemarin telah membuat esnya Sasuke meleleh. Sasuke merendahkan badannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dekat telinga Sakura lalu berbisik yang membuat Sakura sedikit geli.

"Heh…kau ini terlalu percaya diri!" bisik Sasuke dan mencium pipi Sakura dengan tiba-tiba. Sakura terkejut kalau Sasuke akan mencium pipinya di tempat yang ramai seperti ini. Sasuke tersenyum seringai. Lalu Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke manja.

"Kau hebat!"

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau mau masuk kelompok balapku?" tawar Sasuke. Dari dulu ia ingin mengajak Sakura untuk masuk kelompok balapnya yang sedang dipromosikan oleh kakaknya Itachi ke dunia balap yang sebenarnya. Dan akan melawan lawan yang sebenarnya. Dan berhadapan dengan dunia balap yang sebenarnya.

"Apa boleh, aku kan perempuan!"

"Akan kuusahakan. Apapun untukmu!" jawab Sasuke juga ikutan senang.

Sakura tersenyum senang karena ia akan bersama Sasuke dalam satu kelompok balap. Kelompok ini bernama Red Devil yang sementara ini masih mengikuti balap biasa yang tidak resmi. Hanya untuk kesenangan dalam dunia balap biasa. Namun suatu hari nanti Red Devil akan tampil di pertunjukan dan pentas yang sebenarnya.

…

"Yak…kini mobil Nissan Silvia S15 merah milik RedDevil melaju kencang, melewati beberapa mobil yang tak kalah hebatnya dari dirinya. Berliuk-liuk sangat cantik seperti ular. Satu langkah lagi menuju finish namun teman dalam satu timnya yang menggunakan mobil Nissan Silvia AREX Elite 901 merah hitam yang tak jauh beda tipe dari Nissan Silvia S15 RedDevil beriringan dengannya. Siapakah yang duluan menempuh garis finish di All-Konoha Grand Car Championship dan menjadi pemenangnya?" suara toa milik informan yang menginformasikan jalannya pertarungan Car Championship tahun ini.

Kedua mobil dari RedDevil itu adalah kawan yang sedang menjadi lawan dalam pertarungan. Mereka tidak mengenal kata mengalah walaupun dalam kelompok yang sama. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah kemenangan yang ada ditangan nanti.

Nissan Silvia S15 merah dan Nissan Silvia AREX Elite 901 merah hitam telah sampai di finish secara bersamaan meninggalkan mobil lain di belakang. Di lihat dari hasilnya mereka kelihatan seri dan jika diamati dari kamera yang di replay. Maka akan kelihatan kalau Nissan Silvia S15 merahlah pemenangnya.

"Yeah, Minna-san, The Winner is Nissan Silvia S15 from RedDevil with the racer is Haruno Sakura. The one and only girl in this Championship!"

Penonton bersorak gembira menyambut kemenangan tersebut. Dengan perasaan bangga, Sakura memarkir mobilnya di stand RedDevil dan keluar dari mobilnya. Dan disusul dengan mobil Nissan Silvia AREX Elite 901 merah hitam dibelakangnya.

"Kau hebat, Saku-chan!" tiba-tiba Naruto datang memeluk Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura hanya pasrah dan membalas pelukan itu. Pemilik Nissan Silvia AREX Elite 901 merah hitam marah dan menhampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei,…dobe! Kau peluk saja sana Hinata, bukan pacarku!" ujarnya ketus yang ternyata Sasuke si pemilik Nissan Silvia AREX Elite 901 merah hitam tersebut.

"Huh…bentar aja ga boleh. Teme pelit!"

"Apa!"

"Hmmm..Sasuke-chan, cemburu ya!" ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang merupakan ketua RedDevil. Pria berumur sekitar 24 tahun, rambut berkuncir hitam, dan tinggi semampai.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan', Itachi!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Sakura tertawa ringan dan yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa. Sasuke sendiri jadi malu diam-diam. Haaha….

Akhirnya kini tinggal mereka berdua, yang lainnya pada sibuk mengurusi mobil juara itu. Waktu istirahat hampir selesai, kini acara untuk pemberian medali kepada para pemenang.

"Sakura,…..Hhaah..aku susah sekali mengakui kalau aku selalu kalah dalam hal ini!"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi kau menang kan selain hal ini!"

"Heh…kau ini!" ujar Sasuke mencium jidat lebarnya Sakura. Sakura diam menikmati kecupan itu. Lalu bibir Sasuke bergerak ke hidung kecilnya dan terakhir ke bibir ranumnya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama dengan penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Sampai pada akhrinya Naruto menyela keasyikan mereka.

"Hei teme, Saku-chan. Sudah saatnya!" panggil Naruto kepada dua sejoli itu.

Mereka berdua pun mengikuti Naruto dan berjalan keluar dari stand RedDevil menghampiri para penonton untuk memperlihatkan wajah kemenangan pertama mereka. Tiga juara tersebut naik ke podium. Di posisi pertama, Haruno Sakura dari RedDevil, posisi kedua, Uchiha Sasuke dari RedDevil dan posisi ketiga Mastumoto Gin dari Fairlady Z. medali kemenangan telah telingkar manis di leher mereka. Piala sebagai tanda kehebatan mereka. Dan rangkaian bunga sebagai tanda partisipasi mereka.

Dengan bangga mereka menunjukan pada semua orang, Ryosuke dan Saki yang datang melihat putri tercintanya mengalahkan banyak lelaki untuk berdiri di podium itu. Perasaan bangga dan senang bercampur dalan hati pasangan suami istri itu.

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua datang menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Ayah, Ibu!"

"Kau benar-benar putri terhebat Haruno Ryosuke dan Saki, Sakura!"

"Terimakasih, Ayah, Ibu!"

Mereka melepas pelukan hangat itu dan seseorang berambut merah datang menhampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. Ia memeluk gadis bertubuh mungil itu erat seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu.

"Sasori-nii-chan!"

"Sakura, Kau keren sekali!" pujinya masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"Aku kangen, nii-chan!"

"Hn…Aku juga. Mulai sekarang dan sampai seterusnya. Aku tetap di Konoha. Aku bergabung dengan RedDevil, Saku!"

"Benarkah!"

Mereka melepas pelukan hangat adik kakak itu. Sasori mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Begitu juga dengannya. Tapi pertemuan itu terintrupsi oleh panggilan toa Naruto dan Kiba.

"Sakura-chan, mari kita rayakan kemenangan kita!" teriak dua orang berisik itu dari dalam stand. Lalu di ikuti oleh Ino yang tak kalah berisiknya dari mereka berdua. Menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam. Ia hanya pasrah dan melambaikan tangan sampai jumpa pada orangtuanya yang bersiap untuk pulang. Sasori mengikuti adiknya masuk kedalam. Mereka semua merayakan dengan makan ramen dan beberapa masakan yang mereka pesan dari keluarga Sakura. Dan disana mereka pesta sake. Sakura juga nekat meminum sake tersebut namun Sasuke melarangnya terus. Mereka semua bergembira sampai malam tiba. Dan malam itu juga mereka kembali merayakannya di tempat karauke. Dasar, itu semua usul dari Naruto dan Ino. Mereka berdua mereka memang berisik dan kompak.

Sakura merasa puas pada dirinya yang telah menikmati dan menyandang gelar juara pada race pertamanya dan dengan bangga pula ia di beri takdir bertemu Sasuke dan masuk RedDevil. Takdir memang digariskan untuk kita oleh Tuhan, semua orang punya takdir masing-masing. Tinggal kita saja yang menunggu dengan sabar dan berusaha sampai masa itu tiba. Dan inilah takdir seorang Haruno Sakura yang awalnya sebagai The Takoyama Conqueror.

**Owari

* * *

****akhirnya selesai juga...**

**maaf ya klo cerita romancenya mengecakan...**

**habis...aku ga bakat buat yang kyk gituan...**

**riviewnya ya minna...**

**untuk semua para reader minta maaf bgt nih..ga bisa balas review..tapi untuk semuannya terima kasih banyak...**


End file.
